You found me
by Jac2009
Summary: Bella had the perfect life until one fateful day, now she living in hell. Bella gets the chance to change her life for the better and along the way she makes new friends and meets the love of her life. AU all human ExB, RxE and AxJ.
1. Intro

**Everything to do with Twilight is owned by Stephanine Meyer.**

This is the first time I have ever tried writing a fan fiction of any sort, so please review and tell me how I am doing and if anyone has any ideas please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1 Perfect life

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter one - Perfect Life.

I used to think I had it all, great parents, wonderful friends and everything I ever wanted. That all ended as soon as the truck turned the corner.

I was sitting in the car with Charlie and Renee, on our way to the library, the next thing I remember was waking up in a strange place with tubes and god knows what else poking out of me. I later found out that a truck carrying timber had lost control of its wheels and smacked straight into the side of the car killing my parents.

I spent the next three months in hospital having a number of operations to repair broken bones. Whist sitting in my hospital bed I remember thinking 'how could I, Bella, the accident prone, the one forever falling over, have been in a car accident and be the only survivor.

After getting out of the hospital, I was told by a social worker that I was to be fostered by a family that had two older girls who would be my new sisters. 'Great' that's all I wanted. I had just lost the best parents anyone could ever ask for and I was now being forced onto someone else.

Linda and Rob were my new foster parents, whist Emily and Kristy were my new big sisters.

After five years of living with my new family, I still didn't get along with them. My sisters treated me like dirt under their shoes, whist my parents pretended I didn't exist.

From the minute I walked through the front door, I had been doing anything I could to get out. I was always reminded by at least one member of my family that I would not be able to leave until I was 18 or going to university. Well to my surprise that day had finally arrived at last.


	3. Chapter 2 Escape Plan

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter two - Escape plan

'Congratulations, you have been accepted a place at the University of Washington' I reread my letter just to make sure that what I was reading really was true.

I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to be able to leave this god forsaken place. After years of living in a house where everyone ignores you, I had just been given a one way ticket out of this hell hole.

"What are you so happy about" I heard someone say. I had been so shocked I hadn't noticed Emily walking into the room.

"Nothing" I lied

She must have been able to tell I was lying because she had a smirk over her face.

"There's no point in lying to me Bella, I can see the letter that your trying to hide".

'Shit' I screamed in my head. I was never good at hiding things from my family.

"You better show me that letter Bella or I'm telling mum that you've been skipping out on your chores" she said all this with a evil smile plastid across her face.

"You cow" I yelled at her "you know full well that I have not been skipping out on my chores, you and Kristy have been making me do yours as well as my own". I was starting to feel extremely angry. My sisters did everything they could to get me in trouble, knowing full well that it would end with Linda and Rob screaming in my face or worse getting smacked by Rob.

"You will had me that letter Bella, or else" Emily threatened.

I wasn't going to give her my letter but she snatched it out from under my hand. I watched her face as she read the letter, all of a sudden she smiled.

"You are in so much trouble, mum and dad are never going to let you leave this house".

What she was saying hit home, Linda and Rob had plainly told me I could only leave when I was 18 or going to University, well both applied to me and nothing was going to stop me.

"You can't stop me from going to University" I told her with a smug smile across my face "I'm leaving whether Linda, Rob, Kristy or you like it, I've never liked it here, I'm glad I can finally get out".

"Oh you wait till mum and dad hear about this, you're going to wish you never applied to Uni" "MUM, DAD" she yelled at the stairs "Bella's been accepted at the University of Washington".

All of a sudden I heard Linda and Rob running down the stairs. "You've what" they both yelled in my face. I was suddenly feeling very nerves but I wasn't going to back down now.

I looked at the pair of them, for once I was not scared of them "I've been accepted at the University of Washington" I boldly told them.

" There's no way in hell your going" Rob yelled in my face.

That was all the spark I needed, I was pissed off and I was going to give everyone a piece of my mind.

"Yes I bloody well am" I yelled back "Ever since I walked through the front door I've been treated like shit, the pair of you are the worst parents anyone could ever have and Emily and Kristy are the most spoilt bitches I have ever met" I'd been waiting years to finally tell them how I felt towards my family "I've been given my ticket to get out of here and I'm taking it. I start Uni in one week, I'll be living on campus so you wont have to see me again".

They all stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"If that's the way you feel, you can get out of this house mow" Linda told me

"What! Where am I suppose to go" I cried back. This was not the way I wanted things to go

"Pack your bags and get out of our house" Rob yelled at me.

"FINE" I yelled back, if that's the way they wanted it so be it. I ran up to my room, picked up my phone and dialled the first number that came to my mind.

"Bella, oh my god, I haven't heard from you in ages" out of all my friends I had back home Angela was the only one I had stayed in contact with.

"Hi Ang, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, you know what Linda and Rob are like" it was so good to hear her voice again, it reminded me of my old life back home. "Could you do me a favour" I asked

"Sure, anything for a friend" she said

"Would I be able to come and stay for a week?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course you can, but can I ask why".

"I got an acceptance letter to the University of Washington and Linda and Rob kicked me out when they found out" I had tears rolling down my face.

"Oh my god, what arseholes, of course you can stay, how long will it take you to get here" she sounded really pleased.

"A few hours" I admitted "Thanks Ang you're a real life saver".

"Ok, I've got to go now Bells, Bens over, I'll see you in few hours".

"Yeah, thanks again Ang, what would I do without you, I'll see you in a few, bye Ang".

"Bye Bells" an she hung up the phone

About half an hour later I had my life packed in three bags which were thrown in the back of my truck. I was on my way to start my new life. Charlie and Renee would be so proud of me.


End file.
